Traicioname
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Traicioname, mi amor, engañame y miénteme, no importa. Te juro por Merlín, Salazar y si gusta hasta por Potter, que no me importa en lo más mínimo si te acuesta con ella. No eres a mí a la que lástimas, solo es a ella y a ti mismo. Porque lo sabes...


**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Gracias a **Alex Franco**^^ por betear esta historia aun después de que ya estaba publicada!

No lo sé, realmente no tiene mucho sentido, pero es un escrito que de repente se me vino a la mente. Espero que les guste y si no, de igual manera háganme saber. ¡Besos! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Traicioname<strong>

Traicióname, mi amor, engáñame y miénteme, no importa. Te juro por Merlín, Salazar y si gustas hasta por Potter, que no me importa en lo más mínimo si te acuesta con ella. No eres a mí a la que lástimas, solo es a ella y a ti mismo. Porque lo sabes... ¿Verdad que lo sabes? Sabes que tu cruel y absurdo capricho no te traerá nada bueno. Lo único que te ganas día a día es mi desprecio, mi indiferencia y que te haga la vida un infierno. Sé que me quieres, sé que haces lo que haces por despecho, porque nunca aceptarás que yo amaba a otro antes que a ti.

Tu estúpido orgullo no te permite aceptar que me entregué a otro hombre antes de casarme contigo por obligación. No aceptarás jamás que yo estaba enamorada de otro cuando dije "acepto" frente al ministro, porque piensas que el mundo debe de estar a tus pies. Te niegas a aceptar que me compraste, que me obligaste a estar contigo, y ahora pretendes herirme, convenciéndote falsamente de que yo te amo y que paso las noches llorando mientras te revuelcas con mi hermana. Que bajo has caído Draco.

Si hubieras sido diferente, de verdad yo hubiera llegado a amarte. Nunca negaré que eras un príncipe para mí, el príncipe de Slytherin. Lástima que rompiste esa imagen que yo tenía de ti: frío, elegante, caballeroso, ese chico rubio de ojos grises que parecía estar más allá del bien y el mal. Me hubiera gustado mucho más que fueras así. Me hubiera gustado tanto que fueras ese príncipe. Quizás jamás sepas que yo me prometí que llegaría a amarte en cuanto nos declararon marido y mujer. Pero cuando te enteraste que había estado con otro antes que contigo, cuando no te lo negué ni te pedí perdón... Bueno, confesaré que jamás pensé que tu orgullo fuera tan grande y se pudiera herir con tanta facilidad.

Te intenté dar lo mejor de mí, y por desdicha descubrí que eras impulsivo, vengativo, cruel e inescrupuloso. Yo era tu capricho, y no te gustó para nada que las cosas no fueran como querías. ¿Querías una chica exclusivamente tuya y perdidamente enamorada de ti? Te equivocaste de Slytherin, mejor hubieras escogido a Pansy, ella hubiese besado tus pies si así lo desearas, pero yo no. Te aferraste, Draco, te aferraste y sigues aferrado a volverme una muñeca a tu disposición. Sin embargo nunca seré eso que tú quieres y con tus tontas tácticas solo me alejas más y más de ti. Yo no sufro, solo me das asco; en cambio tú, tú has derramado lágrimas de frustración porque no te he dejado darme un simple beso.

Traicióname Draco, engáñame, ve con mi hermana, miénteme descaradamente. ¡No importa! ¡Porque no te amo! ¡Nunca te amé! Y con lo que haces, dudo mucho que algún día llegue a amarte. Por el contrario, aunque no sea amor y sea una obsesión, sé que deliras por mí, que tú sí sufres. Por eso escogiste a mi hermana, porque ella es lo más cercano a mí a lo que tienes acceso y crees falsamente que yo moriré de dolor porque me traicionas con mi propia sangre. Pero no me importa, porque la que sufre es ella, ella que sí te quería y sabe que no es más que la amante. Y sufres tú, porque la puedes tener a ella y a mil más, pero a mí nunca me tendrás; yo sí sé lo que es la dignidad y no me humillaré para darte el gusto. No te pediré perdón por no haber sido virgen para ti, por no agachar la cabeza ante tu soberbia.

El día que aprendas que no todo se consigue con dinero y poder, quizás y solo quizás reconsideraré la promesa que me hice ante el altar. El día que tú busques conquistarme y no pretendas que yo caiga rendida a tus pies por obra y gracia de Merlín o Malfoy, para alimentar tu ego, ese día te daré de nuevo una sonrisa.

—¿Mi amor? —me llamas con hipocresía. Has regresado y por los pasos que escucho, vienes acompañado— ¿Aún estás despierta?

—Para tu desgracia... —murmuro sin siquiera girarme, ya sé que es ella. Ya sé que subirás a cualquier habitación, tendrás relaciones con ella y luego irás a dormirte a la cama que compartimos, haciendo todo un escándalo para que yo note tu satisfacción. Qué equivocado estás si crees que eso me duele, solo me repugnas y por esa razón no dormirás abrazándome o acurrucado en mi pecho como tanto deseas, porque siempre me levantaré y te dejaré solo, y escucharás como toco el piano mientras tú, a mis espaldas, te recriminas en silencio.

—Que exagerada eres, Astoria —te burlas de mí con tu falsa indiferencia. Ya no me trago tu frialdad, porque sé que debajo de esas palabras hay dolor y también sé cómo lastimarte. Te duele tanto que no me importe, que no te ame, que no te llore, que no te adore, que no sea tuya.

—Buenas noches, Daphne —me giro lentamente y sonrío; mi frialdad y temple es de hielo puro y lo sabes. Y la sonrisa se borra de tu rostro y mi hermana luce afligida. ¡Hipócrita! Como si le importara. Tomo mi libro para subir a leer a nuestra habitación, como lo hago siempre, aunque esta noche quise darles la bienvenida; no me gusta hacerme pasar por tonta.

—Me topé con ella en El Caldero Chorreante y un tipo la estaba molestando y... —que patética excusa. Que poco valor, mi amor. No eres capaz de aceptar tus engaños, aun cuando me los restriegas indirectamente en la cara. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que puedo llegar a dudar de que de verdad pases todas las noches con ella, quizás algunas veces solo finges pasarlas para no perder la costumbre.

No te escucho, ni la escucho a ella, no me importa nada de lo que puedan decir los dos.

—Traicióname, Draco —murmuro al pasar a tu lado— porque es lo único que me puedes hacer —añado con desdén y comienzo a subir las escaleras. Sé que te he dado un golpe bajo y que te duele recordar que no me puedes tener.

—Astoria... —dices con súplica. Pero no dejas que tu sentimiento vaya más allá, sobre todo porque sigues a un lado de tu amante. Y para no derrumbarte, te aferras a pensar que yo soy la que finjo frialdad y que por dentro estoy destrozada. Sé que morirías por verme llorar, porque te suplicara que no subieras a revolcarte con mi hermana. Pero jamás lo haré, si quieres tenerme deberás aprender que el mundo no está a tus pies, Malfoy.


End file.
